Peppa Pig
Peppa Pig is a preschool animated television series directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies, which originally aired on 31 May 2004, and is distributed by Tickle-U. Background Peppa Pig is a children's television programme broadcasting on Channel 5 and Nick Jr/Nickelodeon and Discovery Kids in Latin America, including Brazil. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal. Peppa's friends are the same age as she is, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are the same age as him. Episodes tend to feature everyday activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grandparents, cousins, going to the playground or riding their bikes. The characters wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations in which they are speaking in American English, the other animals make their respective noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's communications of squeaking sounds and their enjoyment of carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, although it does have windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. The characters also blush when embarrassed and their mouths are used to express other emotions such as sadness, happiness, irritation, bewilderment and confusion. Although the mammals are anthropomorphic, other animals are not, for example, the ducks, Tiddles the tortoise, and Polly Parrot. The Narrator of the series Michael Brandon reinforces the action and humour, saying things like "Look out!" when a character is doing something unsafe (such as Peppa riding her bicycle without looking where she's going). The series of 5-minute episodes started on Channel 5 on 31 May 2004, and had its American premiere as part of Cartoon Network's Tickle U preschool television programming block on 22 August 2004; the show moved to Noggin in December 2004. being retained when that network changed names to Nick Jr. and currently continuing to be one of the network's most popular programmes. The American version is fix. It can also be seen on Nick Jr. The same with Italy, Benelux and Scandinavia. In Taiwan. Lily Snowden-Fine with an American accent as Peppa, amongst other cast changes. Characters The Pigs * Peppa Pig – A pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear who is called Teddy, going to playgroup, and dressing up. She lives with her little brother George and her pig parents. She is voiced by Lily Snowden Fine with an American accent. Peppa is 4 years old as shown in the episode My Birthday Party. * George Pig – He is Peppa's little brother. He is in most episodes and often seen in possession of his toy dinosaur, which is named "Mr. Dinosaur." He talks in many episodes with his trademark. George's sounds and talks are performed by Oliver May and Alice May. George is 2 years old as shown in the episode George's Birthday. * Mommy Pig – Mommy Pig is Peppa and George's mother and Daddy Pig's wife. She is voiced by Morweena Banks. Mommy Pig does some work from home on a computer. She also worked as a firefighter. * Daddy Pig – Daddy Pig is Peppa and George's father and Mommy Pig's husband. He works as an architect, as shown in the episode The New House. He is voiced by Rob Rackstraw. * Grandpa Pig — Grandpa Pig is Mommy Pig's father. He loves gardening and sailing. Although the 2 cross in a few episodes, he's best friends with Granddad Dog. He has a trackless train named Gertrude. He is voiced by George Carlin. * Granny Pig — Granny Pig is Mommy Pig's mother. She is a fan of perfume. She grows apples in an orchard near her house along with vegetables in her own garden next to her house. She has 4 chickens, and She is voiced by Kay Hawtrey. * Uncle Pig – Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's brother, and is Aunty Pig's husband and Chloe and Baby Alexander's father. He is voiced by John Sparkes with an English Yorkshire accent. * Auntie Pig – Auntie Pig is Uncle Pig's wife and Chloe and Baby Alexander's mother. She is voiced by Anna Bentinck. * Chloe Pig – Chloe Pig is Peppa and George's cousin, she is also Baby Alexander's sister. Her friends are Belinda Bear and Simon Squirrel, but they like to tease Peppa. She is 8 years old, and wears a yellow dress. She is voiced by Ciara Janson with an American accent. * Alexander Pig – Baby Alexander Pig is Chloe's baby brother. His first word was puddle. He is voiced by Emma Tate. * Dottie Pig — Auntie Dottie is Peppa and George's great-aunt who sent "Horsey Twinkle Toes". It is unknown what she looks like and does not have a voice actor since she is never shown. The Rabbits * Rebecca Rabbit – She is Peppa's friend from playgroup. She is the big sister of Richard and their twin baby sister and brother, Rosie and Robbie. She turns red very easily, mostly when someone talks about carrots or brings a carrot. However, this has toned down. She is voiced by Ciara Janson with an American accent. * Richard Rabbit – Rebecca's younger brother and the twins' big brother. He is George's best friend, he talks In some episodes. He is voiced by Chloe Dolandis. * Miss Rabbit – Miss Rabbit appears to have many jobs at the same time, including bus driver, supermarket assistant, librarian, helicopter pilot, firefighter, ice cream seller, shoe shop assistant, nurse, car crusher, ticket seller, china shop worker and works on a moon shop, but she loves her jobs. She is Mommy Rabbit's sister, she is Rebecca, Richard, Rosie, and Robby's aunt. She is voiced by Diane Perry. * Mommy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, Rosie's and Robbie's mother. She is also Miss Rabbit's twin sister. She is voiced by Diane Perry. * Daddy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, and the twins' father. He works with Daddy Pig and Mrs Cat in a top floor office. He appears to be a station master, manager of the museum and ice cream seller in some episodes. He is Daddy Pig's best friend. He speaks with an Welsh accent. He is voiced by John Sparkes. * Grampy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, and the twins' maternal grandfather and Mommy Rabbit's and Miss Rabbit's father. He likes cheese. He is voiced by Michael Brandon. He likes cheese as shown in the episode where he gets stranded on an island. * Rosie Rabbit — Rebecca's and Richard's twin baby sister. She was born in "Mommy Rabbit's Bump." * Robbie Rabbit — Rebecca's and Richard's twin baby brother. He was born in "Mommy Rabbit's Bump." The Sheep * Suzy Sheep – Suzy is a sheep and is Peppa's very best friend. She wears a pink dress. She has an imaginary friend named Leo Lion. She dresses like a nurse. She's allegedly bossy and keeps telling people what to do but she thinks Peppa is the one who is telling people what to do. Suzy is voiced by Elaine Torres. * Mommy Sheep – Mommy Sheep is the mother of Suzy. She wears a dark pink dress. She is best friends with Mommy Pig. Mommy Sheep is voiced by Jodi Benson. The Cats * Candy Cat – Candy is a cat and is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a turquoise dress. Candy Cat is voiced by Ciara Janson with an American accent. * Mommy Cat – Mommy Cat is the mother of Candy and a colleague of Daddy Pig. She is 33 according to the episode "Dr Hamster's Tortoise". She wears a light red dress, Mommy Cat is voiced by Jodi Benson. * Daddy Cat – Daddy Cat is the father of Candy. He wears an indigo shirt and has dark fur. He has whiskers. The Dogs * Danny Dog – Danny is one of Peppa's friends. Danny is voiced by George Woolford. * Mommy Dog – Mommy Dog is the mother of Danny Dog. She is voiced by Megg Nicol. * Granddad Dog – Granddad Dog is the grandfather of Danny Dog. He is a mechanic and is very good at fixing cars. Even though they sometimes bicker about whose boat is better, Granddad Dog and Grandpa Pig are best friends. Granddad Dog is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Captain Daddy Dog — Captain Daddy Dog is the father of Danny Dog and the son of Granddad Dog. Captain Daddy Dog was one of the last characters make his debut on the show. Captain Daddy Dog is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. The Ponies * Pedro Pony – Pedro is a pony and is one of Peppa's friends. He wears glasses and a yellow jacket. Pedro Pony is voiced by Harrison Oldroyd and in the episode "The Golden Boots". Characterised by his love for sleep, Pedro can be occasionally forgetful or clumsy and slow to catch on but is otherwise knowledgeable in his areas of interest and always friendly. In many episodes he is late for playgroup. Peppa once kissed Pedro in her school's play (from "The School Play"). He is known for often wearing the wrong costume. Like in the episode "Gym Class" where he wears a superhero costume instead of his gym costume. He also is often found wearing a cowboy costume. * Mommy Pony – Mommy Pony is the mother of Pedro. She wears a dark yellow dress. Mommy Pony is voiced by Jodi Benson. * Daddy Pony – Daddy Pony is the father of Pedro, and he is an optician. He wears glasses and also wears a green jacket. Daddy Pony is voiced by Bill Farmer. The Zebras * Zoe Zebra – Zoe is a zebra and is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a light purple dress. In the episode "Teddy's Day Out," Zoe appears with her stuffed monkey who is named Monkey. Zoe Zebra is voiced by Rebecca Brenner. * Mommy Zebra – Mommy Zebra is the mother of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra, she works with pottery, she wears a bright green dress. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. * Mr. Daddy Zebra – Mr. Daddy Zebra is the father of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza; he is a mailman. Daddy Zebra is voiced by Bill Farmer. * Zaza Zebra & Zuzu Zebra – Zaza and Zuzu are Zebras and are Zoe's little identical twin sisters. They are also George's friends. They wear light pink dresses. As a result of them being younger than George, Richard, and Edmond, they do not appear at playgroup, and instead often appear at Zoe's house. Zaza Zebra is voiced by Cree Summer and Zuzu Zebra is voiced by Kristen Bone. The Elephants * Emily Elephant – Peppa's friend from playgroup. She made her first appearance in the episode "Emily Elephant". Her brother is Edmond Elephant, her father is Doctor Elephant, and her mother is Mommy Elephant. She can make the loudest sound out of all the children and often uses her trunk as an extra hand. She also has a toy frog as seen in "The Sleepover". She is voiced by Chloe Dolandis. * Edmond Elephant – Edmond is George's friend. His sister is Emily, his father is Doctor Elephant and his mother is Mommy Elephant. Unlike George, Richard, Zuzu, Zaza and Didier, Edmond is highly intelligent; his high intelligence comes from his father, Doctor Elephant. Because of this, Edmond is a self-proclaimed clever clogs. He is 2 years old. Unlike George, Richard, Zuzu, Zaza and Didier, he speaks in full sentences. He is voiced by Jonny Butler. Edmond's voice appears on the Peppa Pig Rocket kiddie ride. * Mr. Doctor Elephant – He is Emily and Edmond's father and the husband of Mommy Elephant. He wears a white shirt and bowtie and is voiced by Keith Wickham. * Mommy Elephant – She is Emily's and Edmond's mother and she is the wife of Doctor Elephant and is voiced by Jodi Benson. The Donkeys * Delphine Donkey — Delphine is a donkey who appeared in the episodes "Pen Pal" and "Delphine Donkey". She is Peppa Pig's friend and pen pal from France. She is voiced by Nzilani Franq. * Didier Donkey — Didier is Delphine's little brother. In a similar manner to how George loves his dinosaur, Didier loves his toy dragon. He is George's friend from France. He is voiced by Aurelie Charbonnier. * Mr Donkey — Mr Donkey is Delphine and Didier's father and is a husband of Mrs Donkey. He is voiced by Jerome Haupert. * Mrs Donkey — is Delphine and Didier's mother and is a wife of Mr Donkey. She is voiced by Danièle Hazan. The Foxes * Freddy Fox — is a friend of Peppa who has a very good sense of smell. His first appearance was in the episode "Freddy Fox". He is voiced by Cole Caplan. * Mr Fox — is Freddy's father and is the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of 5, but sometimes as matching sets of 3. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Mrs Fox — is Freddy's mother and Mr Fox's wife and is voiced by Jodi Benson. The Kangaroos * Kylie Kangaroo — Kylie Kangaroo is a friend of Peppa and appears in the episode of same name. She is voiced by Macey Danger. * Joey Kangaroo — Joey Kangaroo is Kylie's younger brother. He stays in Mommy Kangaroo's pouch. * Mrs. Kangaroo — Mrs. Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's mother. She is voiced by Morweena Banks. * Mr. Kangaroo — Mr. Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's father. He is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. The Wolves * Mr. Wolf — is the father of Wendy Wolf and Mrs. Wolf's husband. He is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. * Mrs. Wolf — is the mother of Wendy Wolf and Mr. Wolf's wife and is voiced by Jen Pringle. * Wendy Wolf — is Peppa's friend after Daddy Pig designs a house for the Wolves and Mr. Bull builds it. She is voiced by Chaniya Mahon. The Goats * Gabriella Goat — A friend of Peppa's who lives in Italy. She gives The Pigs a tour of the village where she lives. She is voiced by Sonia Arapi. * Signor Goat — He takes care of the holiday house Peppa's family stays for their holiday. He is the father of Gabriella Goat. He is voiced by Andrea Tran. * Uncle Goat — He bakes the pizza in Gabriella's village. He is voiced by John Sparkes. * Auntie Goat — She runs a store in Gabriella's town. She is voiced by Morweena Banks. Other Characters * Madame Gazelle — Lady Gazelle is the teacher at Playgroup. She once played in a rock band called "The Rocking Gazelles" with 2 other gazelles who may be her sisters, as evidenced in "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Party". She taught all of the parents when they were children. She speaks with an French accent and is voiced by Paige O'Harra. * Mr Bull— Mr Bull is a bull who is a garbage man, a builder, a nurse (as seen in "Mommy Rabbit's Bump") and a tuba player. Mr Bull is also a taxi driver (as seen in the "Flying on Holiday" episode). He speaks with an Mexican accent and is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Mr Potato — Mr Potato is all the kids' favorite character from a TV show. He's not an animal in disguise. He's a real potato. He encourages the kids to exercise and eat healthy. His friends are Mrs Carrot, Sweet Cranberry and Little Sprout who are also real fruit and vegetables, as evidenced in "Mr Potato's Christmas Show". There is also a Mrs Potato, appearing only on Peppa's Television with Mr Potato. He is voiced by Don Rickles. * Doctor Brown Bear — Doctor Brown Bear is the doctor. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Doctor Hamster — Doctor Hamster is the vet. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. * Mr Scarecrow — is Granny and Grandpa Pig's scarecrow. He scares the birds who are trying to eat Grandpa's seeds. * Snowman — is made by Peppa and George he\she is in the episode "snow". * Mr Rhinoceros — Works with Mr Bull in the building/construction job. He is voiced by Alec Baldwin. * Mr Labrador — Also works with Mr Bull in the building/construction job. He also runs the archery competition at the carnival/fair. He is voiced By Geoffrey Holder. * Mrs Cow — A member of the "Mommies' Fire Service". She is voiced by Diane Perry. * Mrs Mademoiselle Potato — She is the wife of Mr Potato. She speaks with an French accent and voiced by Estelle Harris. * Captain Emergency — The pilot on the plane Peppa and her family fly on in the episode "Flying On Holiday". Voiced by Dominic Byrne. * Belinda Bear — One of Chloe's friends. In the episode "Chloe's Big Friends", she calls herself "B" for short. She is voiced by Vicki Eibner. * Simon Squirrel — One of Chloe's friends. In the episode "Chloe's Big Friends", he calls himself "Si" for short. He is voiced by Joshua Tucci. * Policeman — He is voiced by Fernando Tiberini. * Santa Claus — One of the only 2 humans in the show. Shown in episodes "Peppa's Christmas" "Santa's Grotto", "Santa's Visit" and "Mr. Potato's Christmas Show". He is voiced by Jim Cummings. * The Queen — One of the only 2 humans in the show. Shown in the episode "The Queen" Pets * Tiddles the Tortoise; is Dr. Hamster's pet tortoise. He is 33 as shown the episode "Dr. Hamster's Tortoise". He is known to climb trees as shown in "Miss Rabbit's Helicopter" and "Naughty Tortoise". * Steven the Stick Insect; is Pedro Pony's pet stick insect and is shown in "The Pet Competition". * Goldie the Goldfish; is Peppa Pig's goldfish. * Hemidactylus Frenatus the Gecko; is Edmond Elephant's pet gecko and is shown the episode "The Pet Competition". His name is the scientific name for gecko. Edmond named him this since he is smart and a "clever clogs." * Polly Parrot; Granny and Grandpa Pig's parrot. She is voiced by Megg Nicol. Books There is a line of Personalised books in which your child can be added into the story with Peppa and her friends. There is also a series of books based on Peppa Pig, one of which, Peppa Meets the Queen was written to coincide with the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. Film A 15-minute film called Peppa Pig: The Golden Boots ''was released on 14 February 2015 alongside several episodes of the TV series. To date, it has grossed £2,326,328. the next movie chef club was peppa and friends first time ever at the club in 2016! the last movie world vacation is a holiday in October 6 2017! Peppa Pig World Theme Park ''Peppa Pig World a family theme park located in the New Forest, Hampshire, opened on 9 April 2011 at Paultons Park, Hampshire, UK with 7 rides, an indoor play zone, a muddy puddles water splash park, smaller play areas and themed buildings. Merchandise Peppa Pig, the Entertainment One (eOne) brand, grossed over £200 million in the UK and the US merchandise sales in 2004, far exceeding the 2004 figure of £100 million. Additionally, for the first time in the brand's history, NPD figures for the year reveal that Peppa Pig was the number one pre-school property in the total toy market for 2010 – moving up four places from its previous position in 2004. Now in its seventh year, new licensees continue to join the Peppa Pig licensing programme, which currently has 63 licensees on board. In addition to episode DVDs, a variety of licensed Peppa Pig products are available, play including video games and other toys such as playsets, playing cards, vehicles, and stuffed toys. Merchandise has also been expanded to include household items such as bathroom products, stationery, bed-linens, food, drink, clothing, and jewellery. Licensees include Holland Publishing in the United Kingdom. Criticism, controversy, and safety concerns Peppa and her family did not wear safety belts in automobile scenes the first two series. After receiving several complaints, Astley Baker Davies announced that all future animation would include characters wearing safety belts, and that the relevant scenes in the first two series would be re-animated to include them. Similar changes were also made to early episodes with characters riding bicycles to add cycle helmets, which were included in the original version. In April 2010, during the UK General Election campaign, E1 Entertainment confirmed Peppa would not be attending the launch of the UK Labour Party's families manifesto "in the interests of avoiding any controversy or misunderstanding". Peppa had previously been used to promote the Labour government's Sure Start programme. In 2012, the Australian Broadcasting Corporation received a complaint that the episode "Mister Skinnylegs" was not appropriate for Australian audiences, since it encouraged befriending spiders. Given the toxicity and widespread distribution of some dangerous Australian spiders, notably the common Redback Spider, the complaint was upheld and the episode would no longer screen on the ABC. In late May 2014, the ABC's Mark Scott expressed fears about the future of Peppa on Australian television, given Australian federal budget cuts to ABC funding that were said to affect its ability to pay for, and broadcast, overseas media products such as Peppa Pig. Australian media noted the character's appeal to Australian toddlers and echoed concerns about the future of her Australian distribution rights. Australian Federal Agriculture Minister Barnaby Joyce made reference to the character as a menu item at a Thai restaurant, while conservative columnist Piers Akerman thought that Peppa "pushes a weird feminist line". On 28 May 2014, then-Minister for Communications Malcolm Turnbull quelled fears about the future of Peppa Pig on Australian TV, by tweeting that: "Contrary to media rumours, Peppa's is one snout we are happy to have in the ABC trough". Awards and nominations ; Awards * American Academy Children's Awards ** 2012, Winner for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2011, Winner for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2011, Winner for Best Performer (Lily Snowden Fine) ** 2005, Winner for Best Pre-School Animation series * Annecy International Animated Film Festival 2005, Winner of the Grand Prize, The Crystal for Best TV Production * Bradford Animation Film Festival 2005, Winner of Best Children's Animation Series * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Winner of Pulcinella Award for Best European Programme of the Year * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Winner of Pulcinella Award for Best Pre-School Series * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Children's audience award for Best Pre-School series ; Nominations * American Academy Children's Awards ** 2013, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2013, Nomination for Best Writing ** 2013, Nomination for Best Multiplatform (Peppa Pig's Holiday game) ** 2010, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2010, Nomination for Best Writing ** 2009, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2009, Nomination for Best Writing ** 2008, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2007, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation ** 2004, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation Software Peppa Pig the Game Peppa Pig the game was developed by Ubisoft and published by Pinnacle Inc., it was released on 27 November 2009 for the Nintendo Wii console and Nintendo DS hand-held game system. It is a children's video game to learn and play, and it contains 11 games and activities. Peppa Pig: Fun and Games Peppa Pig: Fun and Games was developed by Ubisoft and published by Pinnacle Inc., it was released on October 22, 2010 for the Nintendo Wii console and Nintendo DS hand-held game system.